Sing a Song of Sorrow
in the city of in .| next = Restoration of the Lamentation | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You will need to speak Uruvanian for the step with the Djinn. Most players recommend that you complete the quest before going in the Palace to avoid running out of Djinn monsters and having to wait for their very slow repop. *You must speak Di'Zokian, related quest A Mysterious Red Tome Steps #Visit in the city of in , he will send you out to find some items: #*'Writhing Eye Stalk' (in - kill in the water for rare update) *Head in, Jump in the water on the left* #*'Black Coral' (in - found under water near ) #*'Soul sharpened teeth' - Kill in or for 2 updates. There's more devourers in Maiden's Chambers, so it might be a good idea to start there. #*'Drake Eggs': Kill 50 of any drake in (near Skyfire Mountains) for common update.(Burning Familiars from A Dracorion keepers work for this as well. There's about 20 of them starting at . #*'Pan Pipes from a powerful satyr': The Powerful Satyr - ; turn left at the and go up the hill and around the back past the to the . Hail , after speaking to him he will attack you (83 ^^). Defeat him to get the . (He's easily solo kiteable, only problem is he casts stun which will mean your death if it lands) #*'A djinn willing to give me a mandolin': The Djinn you are looking for is in 4th floor of palace, approx )(NOTE: Djinn language needed #After you have all the updates, talk to in the city of #Talk to Ashe on the Enchanted Lands dock. #Then back to Smendrik once more. Smendrik sends you out once again to get more updates: #*'A Folly worthy of pleasing Bristlebane' - Throw pies at people in . Gather 10 pies off the table in front of , and throw them at the friendly halflings in front of . You must hit a different halfling with each pie. Once all 10 pies are thrown, proceed inside to tell a sad tale. #*'A Sad Tale' - Speak to in . You will need to tell her a tale of two young lovers in order to make her and the others in the area cry and update the quest. (**See Discussion Page for correct order of responses) #*'A Tuning Fork' - Hail , in within at . Di'Zokian language is required for this step ''(A Mysterious Red Tome)'. Hail the Tuner, he will attack you (Level 84 ^^^). Defeat him and loot the legendary no-trade tuning fork for the update. The chest from Otzal now drops tuning forks for each Dirge in your group on this stage of the quest. See the main article Chardok for more information on how to access the Library of Divination. #Return to in the city of to collect your reward STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Reward *Lamentation of the Intrepid